


And In Short

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bisexuality, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Pining, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017, no really it exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: I could go no further in silence, now that that silence felt like a lie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #29](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1702773.html).

I knew that the worst would not happen. Though Holmes had spoken slightingly of love and was privately sarcastic over actions that left one open to the attentions of a blackmailer, we had more than once had clients of my nature, and though Holmes had recognized them for what they were he had not taken any of the actions he, as a detective, might.

The first time he had mentioned his deductions on that subject to me, after the client in question had left, he had watched me as if it were a test, and I had been careful not to betray myself as I opined that the man’s interests were really none of my business. He had nodded, and at the time said no more. The brief discussions we had on the matter occasionally afterwards had made it clear that we were agreed on that point.

I hoped we might be agreed on another. But I had no evidence, no idea whether there were any chance of that. Only the knowledge that I could go no further in silence, now that that silence felt like a lie.

It was late enough that there was no chance of interruption, though the wait had strained my nerves. Holmes at last looked up from his newspaper clippings and said, “Out with it, Watson. Whatever it is, you will have to tell me sometime.”

I had known I would not be able to keep my anxiety a secret from him. “Holmes,” I said, “I love you. I want you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #30](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1705021.html).

I limited myself to that, both hoping I would not need to be more specific and worrying that anything more poetic would be scorned.

I might not have concealed my anxiety from him, but I had succeeded in concealing the reason for it. Holmes looked utterly shocked.

“But you were married,” he said, and I stared at him in my turn.

“Yes,” I said. “Years ago. What has that to do with it?”

“I thought you loved her.” He stared at me as if I had been replaced by a stranger.

“Of course I loved her.” I grew a little offended. “Do you think a man can only love one person in his entire life?”

“No, of course not,” said Holmes. “But—you are—you love women, Watson. You seek out women.”

“Not only women,” I said. But I was impatient. “Holmes, I ... I know I did not ask a question, but, if you would, do you have a response for me?”

Holmes blinked at me for a moment. “Watson,” he said. “I suppose—I never thought—” He stood, and joined me on the settee. I felt my every nerve strain towards him, and turned to face him. He reached out very hesitantly, and then placed his hand on my shoulder, leaned forward, and kissed me.

It felt like a test, but I could not care for that, not with this—offer, I hoped—before me. I kissed him back, drawing out what he had perhaps meant to be quick into a long, deep embrace. When he drew back his eyelids were half lowered, and he was panting.

“All right,” he said. “All right, I believe in this caprice of yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this should be the last of them.

“It’s no caprice,” I said, nettled. I pulled away a little. “Holmes, it has been going on at least since you returned.”

“But your interests have changed from before that.” He was back to analysis, and I tried to see what he meant.

“They haven’t _changed_ ,” I said thoughtfully. I hadn’t really paid much attention to the details or reasons behind my desires before now. “They’ve just always been broad. I thought this was the normal way of things, or at least that desire for men would not occur alone.”

Holmes’ eyebrows raised. “Whereas I cannot conceive of desire for women, in myself. And I admit, I had assumed on that basis that they would not occur together.”

“But you must know that men of our sort marry.” I realized how casually I had said _our sort_ , and my emotions rose so suddenly that I almost missed his answer.

“I have plenty of evidence that marriage does not necessarily have anything to do with love.”

“It wasn’t so for me,” I said. But we had leaned away from each other for this more theoretical discussion, and I wanted to be close to him again.

“No, I know,” said Holmes. “That was why I was so surprised—I know your integrity.”

“I should think you do by now,” I said, letting out the last of my annoyance at his presumption. “Then you know I mean everything I have said.” I placed my hand on his shoulder. He caught his breath, and nodded. Our mouths met again.


End file.
